


Briallen

by Rahasia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Vegetarian quasi-pacifist human/minotaur hybrids, What's not to like?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahasia/pseuds/Rahasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rough pen sketch of Briallen from feelfreetoignore/Thorinsmut's <a href="1134431/chapters/2293163">FrostAngel. </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Briallen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thorinsmut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinsmut/gifts).



 


End file.
